FalseNegative
by Geek The Girl
Summary: Dawn's past, present, & future will always be in question. Balls of energy that come with false memories aren't always the makers of their own destinies.


May 2001. Los Angeles, California.  
  
"I don't mean to impose, Wes, but I was wondering if we could stay here tonight." Willow looked exhausted and Dawn was already slightly drooling on the couch. "It's just -- we've been through a lot and I don't want to dr-"  
  
"You don't have to explain, Miss Rosenberg. We'd be more than happy to put you two up for the night. We have enough rooms." He motioned up the stairs. "Would you like me to show you where you can sleep now?"  
  
"I think I should probably go see Angel before I got to bed. There are a few things Giles wanted me to ask." Willow smiled sadly at Dawn. "You could show Dawn her room before she ruins your nice couch. First time she's slept since Buffy-" She started to cry. "Do you have a bathroom?" Wes pointed in its general direction and she took off running.  
  
Walking over to the couch, he wondered about what to do. He didn't wish to wake her up -- from what Willow had said, she obviously needed to sleep. She couldn't weigh much more than 40 kilos. He could just carry her up the stairs. Putting one arm underneath her legs and the other under her back, he picked her up very gently. She stirred but did not wake and quickly started to drool on his shoulder. 'Hope Lorne knows a good drycleaner.'  
  
Wes walked carefully up the stairs and down the hall. Once he found an empty room not next to Fred -- odd noises were coming from her room, he fumbled clumsily with the doorknob and then the light switch.  
  
He set her down on the edge of the bed so that he could pull the covers down. Nudging her gently into the bed, he pulled the sheet and blanket over her. Dawn snuggled up to the pillow.  
  
Wes was at the door about to turn the light off when he heard her groggy voice. "Wesley? Will you stay?" Dawn had sat up and was holding the blanket around her. The scene reminded him of a child with their security blanket. "I don't wanna be alone."  
  
He sat on the carpeted floor by the bed. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."  
  
"Thanks." She leaned on her elbow so that she could look at him. "Did ya know that she died to save me? Not the world -- just me?"  
  
"That's because she loved you more than anything else."  
  
"I don't think I deserve that kind of love."  
  
"Buffy must have thought you do." Wes wiped a few tears from her cheek. "To tell you the truth, Dawn ... I think she was right."

Present. Rome, Italy.  
  
Dawn stops by his flat on her way home from school, calling Buffy as she stands in the hallway to tell her she'll be late. 'Studying with Isabella.' Or Gina. Maybe Michele. Whoever she thinks of at the moment. Buffy tells her to be home by supper in that flat voice she's come to use since leaving Sunnydale. Occasionally Dawn feels guilty for lying to her sister, but then Wes opens the door and that bad feeling goes away.  
  
Sometimes he looks as if he just got up, with bedhead hair and a scruffy chin. He looks adorable but she hates kissing him, and she doesn't let him down there until he's shaven.  
  
Sometimes he's been up all night and looks as if he's been run over with a scooter. If he's not too tired, they'll fool around until one of them gets off then she'll head home. If he's exhausted, she'll curl up beside him on his mattress and tell him about her day until he falls asleep.  
  
On a good day, though, she misses supper. He'll fuck her in her school uniform - against the door, on the kitchen table, on the floor, against the wall, on the bed. Wherever they end up. He'll leave bruises on her upper thighs but she won't mind. She keeps a spare uniform in his closet because sometimes he rips the fabric and things like that can't be easily explained sometimes.  
  
And when he comes, he always moans her name. Not Lilah. Or Fred. It's always Dawn.

Future. New York City, New York.  
  
"You've done very well with her. Three vampires in less than ten minutes with hardly a scratch. Rupert would be proud."  
  
Dawn beamed. "I just showed her a lot of the tricks that Buffy taught me. Faith was big help, too. I really can't take all the credit for my Slayer's success. Some, but not all."  
  
"Do you think it'll be long before she can start patrolling by herself?" Wes stroked his girlfriend's hair as she made herself comfy on his lap. "I miss not having you here every night."  
  
"A few more patrols and I'll have a better idea of what she can handle, but I think it'll be soon." Dawn kissed his cheek. "Amber will be my last Slayer for a while. I'm going to be taking care of someone new in a few months." She leaned back on his knees so she could get a good look at his face. "Remember how I went to the doctor last week because I thought maybe I had the flu? Well, the doctor's office called this morning." She took his free hand and placed it on her tummy. "I think you'll need to make an honest woman out of me before we tell your parents. Or my sister."


End file.
